


Surprise

by Vax (soulstice)



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, blowjob, post canon i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulstice/pseuds/Vax
Summary: Yuri decides to see Flynn's new office, and shows up to surprise him. When he dives under the desk to avoid being seen, thing escalate pretty quickly.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bravevesperian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravevesperian/gifts).



> First time writing these two outside of minor roleplay scenarios. Written for orinoxvaldan for his birthday o w o

Feet came in contact with meticulously cleaned tile floors as they had swung over the windowsill of Flynn's office. Yuri smirked, proud of himself for not only being able to locate the Commandant's new office, but to also climb his way up into it. He'd have to playfully lecture Flynn later about leaving his windows unlocked, perhaps even tease him, asking if he left them open for him on purpose. With a hand on his hip, he gazed around the room—it was still sparse for decoration, seeing as Flynn had only been promoted a few months ago, and he hadn't been spending a lot of time in the Capital. Yuri made his way over to the ornately designed desk, fingertips grazing over the overpriced wood as his eyes looked upon its contents. The desk had neat piles of paperwork scattered on it, typical of someone in Flynn's position, though the amount was still surprising. Yuri couldn't help but shake his head, knowing full well it was likely just Flynn taking on more work than he should. 

Upon further inspection, his eyes fell to a few photo frames on the back end of the desk. One contained a photo of Flynn and his family, Flynn's father smiling proudly as Flynn clung to both parents. The second frame contained a picture that he recognized. It was from their time in the knights together. It contained everyone from their division, even Captain Niren, enjoying a meal together after a successful mission. 

Yuri was ripped from his thoughts when he heard footsteps growing closer. He sat on the edge of the desk, ready to greet Flynn with a cocky grin until he realized there was more than one set of footsteps. 

"Sodia, do you have those reports I asked you to finish?" 

"Of course, sir. I'd like to give you the debriefing as soon as possible." 

"I suppose I can spare a few minutes. My next meeting isn't for another few hours---" 

Yuri panicked and dove under the desk. Luckily it had a backing, so he could hide fully beneath it without being seen from the other side. At least until Flynn rounded it and sat down in his chair with a heavy sigh. Yeah, definitely overworked. 

Yuri winced, convinced that Flynn would kick him and immediately freak out, but to his surprise, he was able to avoid Flynn's legs, but he was still mostly face to face with his crotch. He swallowed roughly, sweat clinging to his brow—he wouldn't be able to explain his way out of this one very easily, not with Sodia there. Especially not after disappearing and reappearing suddenly. Sure, she might keep her mouth shut, but he wasn't about to put Flynn in that position. 

He tried to tune out her whining voice as she rattled on about her report, but the longer it droned on, the antsier he became. He could tell that Flynn was starting to get a bit fidgety too, the way his legs kept moving. Without realizing it, Yuri inched closer as he watched, bottom lip finding a way in between his teeth. He inwardly cursed himself for having thoughts like that once he realized what he was thinking, but the longer he stared at Flynn's crotch, the more he could tell how pent up Flynn must have been. 

Swallowing thickly, Yuri wracked his brain for a way to make himself known without causing alarm. He glanced around himself, looking for anything to use, but the floor around Flynn's desk was immaculate. He groaned silently, huffing in frustration. Giving up on being terribly discreet and trusting his intuition, he simply sat up on his knees, or at least as much as he could, given his position under the desk. Yuri took a deep breath and slid a hand slowly up Flynn's thigh towards his hand, grabbing it before he could jerk it away. 

Eyes darted down to him, obviously freaked out and ready to attack, but the second he saw the flash of dark hair, he softened a little, though it was clear he was still on edge as eyes flicked back over to Sodia who was still talking. Yuri watched the knob in Flynn's throat bounce as he swallowed, his own eyes falling back to what was in front of him, which was a steadily growing erection. 

With a smirk, knowing he'd won, he made quick, but silent work of pulling Flynn out of his uniform. He couldn't help but hum softly as he took the head into his mouth without hesitation, delicate, scarred fingers holding the length as he moved his tongue around it. 

He heard Flynn tighten his grip on the armrest of the chair and felt all the muscles in his legs tense. The conversation lulled, but Yuri didn't stop. 

"Sir, are you alright?" 

Flynn stammered for a second and sat up straighter, lifting a hand to his head. Yuri knit his brow, having to readjust, but determined to keep going. 

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm just tired." 

"Sir, forgive me for saying this, but you really should rest. Witcher and I are concerned for your health and---" 

"Thank you, Sodia. If you are done with your report, then I'd like to do that now." 

It was clear that Sodia was taken aback by being interrupted, especially when she was lecturing him about his health. Usually Flynn waved it off, reassuring her that he was fine. After a moment, she bowed slightly. "Of course, sir. If you need anything, please let me know." 

"Thank you. You are dismissed. G-good work tod-ay." 

It took a few moments, as if Sodia was still hesitating, but finally, Yuri heard her feet turn to leave and the door close and automatically lock behind her. As soon as the door latched, a hand was immediately in Yuri's hair, tugging firmly and a soft shudder ripped through Flynn. 

"Yuri—holy shit, are you tryin' to kill me? Or get me fired?" His tone was far from the usual sternness one could expect from a question like that, especially from Flynn's mouth. All Yuri could really do was shrug and give him a particularly good stroke and suck, pulling the first real moan from Flynn's throat. 

It was all Flynn could do to keep from thrusting up into Yuri's mouth. Fingers gripped tightly in his hair as he tossed his head back against the chair. Yuri had always been way too good at this and knew exactly how to drive him mad, but this added element of risk had Flynn already close to the edge. 

When that realization dawned on him, Flynn reached down and placed a hand softly on Yuri's face. Yuri glanced up at him, half-lidded eyes and Flynn couldn't help but noticed that he had been groping himself while he sucked him off. What a wonderful sight, Flynn was sure he had died after all. He coaxed Yuri off his cock and tugged him up into his lap. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before falling into a passionate kiss. Flynn's hands were immediately on Yuri, pushing past the hem of Yuri's shirt, pressing fingertips to the soft skin of his chest, sliding up to his neck and gripping him steadily. His hips ground up against him hungrily, as if reminding Yuri that he had put them in this position. Not that Yuri minded. In fact, he was relishing in the touch and attention, long starved for everything Flynn, much less for moments like this. 

Yuri gave a shuddering breath as Flynn's other hand slid down his abdomen and groped at his still concealed cock, though it was obvious through the clothes. Flynn tugged at his waist band, signaling for them to be removed, even though he whined when Yuri moved off his lap to strip out of them. He took the time to push his own pants down and strip off a bit of his uniform if for no other reason than to just keep it from getting stained. 

Once Yuri returned to Flynn's lap, Flynn's hands were on his hips, pulling him closer. They both moaned softly as their cocks rubbed together for a moment. Flynn leaned forward, pressing kisses and nips to Yuri's chest and shoulders as he leaned him backwards. Yuri clung desperately to his shoulders, too lost in the lust of everything to ask what he was doing—at least until he heard a drawer open. Yuri would have found it amusing that Flynn kept lubricant at his desk at any other time, but both of them were far too desperate now to make any sort of snarky comment about it. 

Before he could say anything, the bottlecap was clicked open and the liquid was poured onto Flynn's fingers and tossed onto the desk haphazardly. One hand steadied Yuri while simultaneously gripping his ass and spreading him wider while the other coated the ring of muscle with the substance. Yuri winced from the cold but quickly melted back into the touch as Flynn pushed a finger inside. Yuri moaned and buried his face into the crook of Flynn's shoulder, nails gripped tightly into the fabric of Flynn's undershirt. 

It didn't take long for Flynn to prepare him. They'd done this so many times before and both of them were too far gone to spend much longer on it for fear of going mad. 

"Flynn—please, I can't take it anymore--" 

"Desperate, are we?" 

Yuri, huffed, hips grinding against his fingers. "Don't act like you aren't--" 

With that, Flynn pulled his fingers out and helped guide his hips over his cock. Flynn was about to reach for the lube, but Yuri had already started to lower himself down. Yuri's breathing quickened, face scrunching as he lowered himself on Flynn until he was seated fully. Flynn nearly lost his breath entirely, taken by surprise. All he could do was grip Yuri's hips tightly and groan, eyes rolling back into his head. 

"Sh-shit, Yuri, you feel so damn good--" 

Yuri laughed and placed a hand on Flynn's chest to steady himself as he pulled himself back up, preparing to start to ride him. "You don't feel so bad yourse---" 

His words were stolen from his throat as Flynn moved suddenly, lifting them both from the chair without warning. His back hit the table roughly, knocking the wind out of him. It took him a moment to regain his senses, just as Flynn thrust into him with pointed precision, pulling a sharp cry from his lips. Papers flew off the desk as Yuri readjusted himself on it, wrapping his legs desperately around Flynn, pulling him closer. A hand reached out to grab his shirt, pulling him down to crash their lips together. Hands found Flynn's messy blond locks as they kissed and nipped at each other's lips as if they hadn't connected like this in years. 

Yuri felt one of Flynn's hands grab his thigh, lifting it and twisting his body slightly to readjust their position, allowing Flynn to reach deeper. Yuri moaned loudly, breaking the kiss between them. Hands released Flynn and tried to grab anything solid, which only really served to knock more things off the desk in a desperate attempt to steady himself. 

Flynn's thrusts were relentless, strong and practiced. He knew exactly what drove Yuri crazy and the precise location of all his most sensitive spots. In those moments, Flynn was using all of that knowledge to reduce Yuri to a drooling, moaning mess on his desk, and when Yuri was finally able to open his eyes and look at Flynn, he could see that shit-eating grin that Flynn wore when he knew he was doing well. 

Flynn finally released his leg and instead reached up to tweak Yuri's nipples, eliciting a sharp moan from him and a violent arch of his back. Flynn bit his lip and continued to play with it as his thrusts grew faster. 

"It's okay, Yuri. You can touch yourself." 

Unable to handle it, Yuri reached down between them and grabbed his own cock, starting to stroke it in time with Flynn's thrusts. He couldn't speak, much less think—all he knew was that he wanted painfully to cum. 

As if reading his mind, Flynn bent closer and whispered in that dangerously husky tone of his right by his ear. "Cum for me, Yuri." 

The command ripped a shudder through Yuri's body and forced him over the edge. He moaned out, though it was halfway a growl as his hips bucked up to meet Flynn's thrusts, riding out the waves of one of the most intense orgasms he'd had in some time. 

The way Yuri bounced on his cock and tightened around him made quick work of forcing him over the edge as well. It didn't take long until he grit his teeth and groaned out, spilling his load deep inside his lover with one final thrust. 

After a few moments of panting and clinging to each other, they both laughed softly, as if the reality of the situation had finally sunk in. 

"Well, this was not exactly how I planned to spend my afternoon, but I can't say I'm complaining." 

"All work and no play makes Flynn a pent up man." 

Flynn playfully hit Yuri and slowly, carefully, pulled himself up and slid out from inside his boyfriend. "Wouldn't be so pent up if you stuck around." He rummaged in another drawer and pulled out a small towel and cleaned himself up before moving to pull his uniform back on. 

Yuri stayed splayed out on his desk for a few more moments, watching him with a smirk. "I don't know, I think you like it when I surprise you like this." 

"Maybe a little, but I can't say I'm terribly fond of surprises in front of my brigade." He paused as he finished buttoning up his tunic. "Are you staying for a while?" 

Yuri thought about it for a moment, a hand grazing over his sticky stomach with a smile. "I suppose I could stick around. I can think of a few more ways to have fun." 

Flynn scoffed and rolled his eyes, but he smiled all the same. "Put your clothes on. Maybe we can still get that nap that Sodia thinks I'm taking." 

"A man after my own heart."


End file.
